The Best Proposal Ever
by Chained Princess
Summary: What appears in your mind when you hear the two words 'marriage proposal? An elegant and beautiful ceremony with a perfect Prince Charming awaiting you, right? Well, this is not your perfect mushy gushy fairy tale type proposal. This is something... different. RyuxKaru Rated T for violence and suggestive contents. (Written for Demon's second superspectacularly awesome challenge)


**Ugh! God knows how many times I wanted to write something for Tiger Demon Of Light's challenge, but every time something comes in the way, either school or fever or something else… Honestly, I don't think this story is going to win because simply, I will never ever be confident about my writing.**

**This contains some 'not so childish' events, so if you don't like or if you are too sensitive, go back to the previous p-age, thanks! No flames! (I won't say 'pleeeease' to the flamers)**

**And those who are still going to read, THANK YOU so much! I can't describe how much I love you guys so just let me say simply, I LOVE YOU!**

**I have high fever so I can't concentrate, so if this is too bad then please forgive me! ^_^**

**You all probably know it- I don't own MFB.**

**On with the story…**

"_**If loving you is a sin, then I'm proud to be a sinner."**_

" '_Marriage proposal', two most beautiful words of this world. Every girl has a dream about how they want to be proposed, me not being the exception. I also had a dream. My dream proposal will be something that will amaze every person. A beautiful palace covered with royal luxuries, white velvety carpet flowing underneath my feet, red roses everywhere you see (cause they are the sign of love), soft classical music (my favorite) creating a heavenly atmosphere around me and I'm walking, pulling my elegant aqua silky dress up, roses showering over me, violins making an orchestra and among them, the most important thing… my Prince Charming, like fire, like ice, like an emperor, standing there with a box in his hands, what he will open later only to reveal a promise ring, promising to be together, through the whole life. Forever. And always."_

A deep sigh escaped Ryuga's heart as he closed his eyes, biting his lips so hard that they started to bleed. He pushed the beautiful flower covered diary aside, gently closing it, his fiery eyes which were extraordinarily calm now, staring over the cover. If only eyes could really, really resemble mind… then they would not have been so calm and quiet, instead they would have shown the storm that was going inside the Dragon Emperor's mind.

Shame on you, eyes! Ryuga should be proud about how he could hide his feelings easily. Nobody ever understood them, not even the owner of this diary.

Soft and graceful footsteps which were easily recognizable pulled Ryuga out of his trance, immediately understanding who it could be. He hurriedly tucked the diary on the drawer, where it belonged and stood up, his lips forming the usual sneer.

He was right as always. It was Hikaru, walking quickly but graciously through the steel door, her big orbs of amethyst just as wide as they could be. She entered the room, pushing the door with her feet before bending down, panting heavily, small pearly sweatdrops forming on her forehead. Oh, how he wanted to wipe them just for a chance to touch her…

Snap out of it, idiot! You could never show your soft side to her, not even in your most unrealistic dreams.

The snowy haired male tried his best to pull himself together and deny the fact that just the sight of her angelic face was making his heart race, looking at her questioningly, "Road clear?"

"I… hope… so…" Hikaru said through heavy and rushed breaths, clutching her throbbing head.

"Hope?" Ryuga scoffed, "Just hope?"

"Yeah!" Hikaru stood upright, returning his scoff, "You should know that in the headquarters of Dark Nebula, we can depend on only one word and that is 'hope'."

"Well, I don't depend on those meaningless words. I'm not Gingka or Kyoya." Ryuga stated with a proud grimace, folding his hands over his chest.

"At least they are better than you…" Hikaru murmured, loud enough for Ryuga to hear.

"Excuse me?" The Dragon Emperor gave a side glance to the oceanette, "Are you comparing me with those worthless creatures?"

The purple eyed teen just returned the gesture, folding her own hands over her royal blue jacket, "No, how can I compare you with them, tell me? Your idiocy is completely incomparable to any other person of the world."

"You want a war? Well then, it's on!" Ryuga gave her the hardest glare which will make any person flinch and recoil, any person except her.

Hikaru shook her hand in the air in front of Ryuga's nose, "Yeah! Yeah! Like you ever win!"

"You're forgetting who I am!" Ryuga took a measured step towards the sky haired girl, far enough to not touch her but near enough to make her afraid.

But he was wrong because she did not take a step back, just standing where she was and giving him a narrowed eye, "Oh yeah, I definitely know! Some heartless loser who claims to be a Dragon Emperor. Now shall we stop ranting and look for an escape route?"

Ryuga averted his eyes, suppressing a sigh, "I don't actually know since they can be out there searching for our head…"

"Aww… is Ryugie afraid?" Hikaru teased, an amused look shining on her sharp eyes.

"Don't call me that!" Ryuga snapped his head towards her, his voice deep and threatening.

"But why?" Hikaru asked in a forced innocent voice, giving him the best puppy dog eyes.

But that was not going to work. "Because I said so!" Ryuga took another step towards her, almost finishing the gap between them, close enough their bodies to give the slightest touch.

This time, the Aquario wielder had to take a step back, but she didn't pull out of the brave composure. "Make me!" Her tone was challenging.

"Trust me, Hikaru, it won't be good for you…" Another step.

Hikaru backed up to the wall, something unknown flashing through her eyes that enchanted Ryuga for a moment but he wasn't able to understand what it was, "Make. Me."

Immediately after those words left her lips, Ryuga pushed his lips on her, using both teeth and tongue violently. Hikaru fell back for a moment before regaining her controls and responding with the same force, joining the fight of dominance even if she was the one in awkward position, pressed against the hard cement wall. The kiss was anything but sweet, the tensed atmosphere and harsh reality vanishing around them, just leaving them to the war.

Her hands slowly slipped over in his icy hair, tugging them between her hands and then pulling harshly. Ryuga fought back the groan which will be his defeat, biting her lips in answer, his strong hands pushing her more to the wall, harsh enough to make her whimper. His hands forcefully gripped her waist, pulling her back from the wall.

Before they could run out of oxygen fully, Hikaru pulled back, panting and trying to breath, her heartbeats so loud that she was afraid the whole building will hear them. Ryuga placed a hand on the wall for balance, his lips presenting the same infamous smirk of triumph over which so many girls die, his voice showing the pride clearly, "I win!'

"…Bastard…" Hikaru glowered at him between irregular breathing.

"Thanks, sweetheart!" Ryuga winked before walking to the door, "We need to run now, or else we will be stuck here forever." He turned back before opening the door, his eyes having an amused expression, "Are you coming or not?"

The oceanette scoffed before joining the gold eyes male in the door, both stepping out in the same time.

"Have enough ammos?" Ryuga whispered, his amber orbs glancing around over the whole environment to make sure no one was watching them.

"Definitely!" Hikaru mouthed the word, her lips barely moving.

"Let's go…" Ryuga whipered before jumping on the opposite side of the corridor without making the slightest sound. Hikaru followed his example, landing beside him. Before they could go ahead, Ryuga peeked through the wall on his tiptoes only to reveal the guards of Dark Nebula walking here and there in black armors. He quickly arched his body back, molding with the wall beside him.

"Wh-" Hikaru was going to ask something but failed when Ryuga clasped her mouth with his large, intimidating hands.

"Shh… don't make a sound! They are probably searching us…"

Hikaru nodded, pushing Ryuga's hands away from her lips, "Keep your filthy hands away from me, fucker!"

Ryuga just groaned, "You'll make us caught, idiot! I have no hobby in touching your lips so don't be too proud."

"Yeah, like you never touch them!" Hikaru smirked triumphantly, causing the white haired to send her a drastic glare.

"I think it's no use to hide…" Ryuga said, snapping the safety catch of his revolver and appearing out of the wall within a brink of an eye before fire and sound of gunshots were everywhere.

"Take cover!" Ryuga yelled while stepping out, creating a brushfire through the guards. Hikaru hesitated for a moment before running off towards the other side of the hall.

She stopped, as frozen as an iceberg when she saw two guards looking here and there. One of them heard a faint sound as he looked back before collapsing to the ground, a sleek metal chain tied around his neck. With a swift pull in the chain, his last breath was out when the other guard, a girl, looked behind in search of her companion and shrieked in panic when she saw the amethyst eyed assassin behind her with the chain in her hand. Before she could make another sound, a machete made its way to her throat like a lightning and she fell down, clutching her throat.

Hikaru sighed glancing at the two dead bodies as she made her way, careful to avoid the pool of blood so that she won't leave a trail behind. But before she could approach forward, a cold voice echoed through the hall companied by a cruel, merciless laugh, making her blood freeze, "That was quite a show, Assassin Hikaru! I wonder if you had this ability from your birth or not!"

The ocean haired teen froze as she felt a cool long hard metal touching her neck softly, sending tingles of fear down her spine.

"Doji…" She breathed, turning back to reveal her reptile looked boss.

"Indeed!" The spiky haired man smirked, "Sweetheart, I think you forgot that you are mine…"

"Not even in your dreams, son of a bitch!" Hikaru yelled as her boss grabbed her hand and twisted it roughly making her teeth grit in pain. Though she won't scream. Never. She was too proud to give up.

Doji twisted her hand, making her body turn over and cling to him, leaving a dark chuckle in her ear as he barked in a low menacing tone, "You should remember your position, Hikaru Hasama! You are under my control now and no one will come here to save you, no one! Do I make myself clear?"

Before Hikaru could answer, a small piece of bullet flew through the room, landing on Doji's hand which was gripping the girl. Doji let out a sheer scream of pain and agony, leaving Hikaru as he clutched his wounded hand with the other. Hikaru landed face first on the ground near to a pair of all too familiar hunter boots. She sighed out in relief as she looked up to reveal the person who saved her.

Ryuga stretched out a hand, his face remaining emotionless. Hikaru gladly took it, standing up and embracing herself with him. In his hands, she felt an emotion she had never felt before in her twenty years of life. She felt… safe.

Doji glared at Ryuga, yelling on top of his lungs, "I knew you would be the biggest thorn on my way, traitor! But it's too late now!"

"Not really!" The Dragon Emperor chuckled, his golden eyes shining with amusement, "It's never too late for me. C'mon, Hikaru!" He yelled before running out with her.

Hikaru held his hand securely, never letting go for once as she ran beside him towards the main entrance of Dark Nebula, forgetting what escape route they had planned earlier. The path is never important, the destination is.

Panic rose through the oceanette's mind when she heard gunshots behind them, her voice shaky and quivering, "We're running out of ammo, Ryuga! We will die!"

"Definitely not!" Ryuga whisper-yelled before pulling her through an alleyway with her, one that couldn't be seen easily from outer side.

The two ex-workers of Dark Nebula slowly made their way through the very narrow and broken alley, peeking through the ventilators time to time. The silence was heavy on their chest before Hikaru decided to break it, "Thanks for saving me back there, Ryuga." A soft smile made its way on her lips as she talked in a soft voice with Ryuga for the first time in her life.

"It's okay. No need to thank me." Ryuga said in a voice deprived of any kind of emotion, walking forward, squinting his eyes as he tried to see something, anything on the dark alley.

"Why did you save me?" Hikaru questioned with a genuine curiosity.

"Because I can't live without you."

Hikaru was taken aback for a moment by Ryuga's too blunt response, before her smile grew wider. She hid her face in order to not show him the dark crimson shade which was appearing on her bloodless cheeks.

Hikaru was thinking of making an intelligent comeback and failing horribly at it when all of a sudden the wall beside them almost crashed and frequent gunshots started flying towards them with sparkles flying.

"Crap! It's a trap! We need to hide!" The L-drago wielder yelled, pulling his companion with him under a pile broken bricks, both of them panting heavily.

"Will you marry me?"

It was so sudden that Hikaru wouldn't be so much surprised even if the sky broke over her at this moment. "Wh-what…?" She turned to Ryuga with wide eyes.

"Will… you… marry… me…?" Ryuga asked in between heavy breaths, his chest rising up and down.

Hikaru stared at him for a moment as her mouth opened then shut again.

"I know you had a dream…" Ryuga said as the gleam on his face slowly faded, giving it a dark and grieved expression, "A dream like every other girl about 'Marriage proposal', the two most beautiful words of the world. A beautiful palace covered with royal luxuries, white velvety carpet flowing underneath your feet, red roses everywhere you see cause they are sign of love, your favorite soft classical music creating a heavenly atmosphere around you and you're walking, pulling your elegant aqua silky dress up, roses showering over you, violins making an orchestra… But I couldn't give any of that experience to you. I couldn't fulfill your dream, propose you like every girl should be proposed, loving you like every girl should be loved, giving you the happiness every girl deserved. I couldn't… because I know I'm not your 'Knight in shining armor', I'm not the perfect hero everyone loves and admires, I'm not the protagonist who ends up being victorious every time. I know I don't deserve you, but what can I do if I love you?"

Hikaru kept her gaze fixed on his face as she rose her long fingers to wipe his tears so softly and gracefully as if she were afraid if she applied the slightest bit of force, he will break down or disappear. She had never seen Ryuga so much weak or broken before. The violet eyes smiled accompanying the soft smile on her lips when they touched his lips lightly.

"You forgot the most important thing, sweetheart…" She beamed at him as she continued in her heavenly voice, "Those decorations, those luxuries mean nothing to me or any other girl who dared to dream, who dread to love, if there is no 'Prince Charming' in the middle of them. The only thing matters, is love, the love that resides truly in your heart. And that's enough for me. If a proposal contains the real love in it, then it's the best proposal for me. You are my 'Prince Charming', my 'Knight in shining armor', my 'Mr. Right', who said you are not? You are the one I always dreamed of, the conqueror of my heart, hotter than fire, colder than snow, my Dragon Emperor. I dared to dream about you, I dared to love you and so, now I dare to say 'yes'. I can defeat every single person of the world, stand against all odds, print my footsteps through the volcano, only if you stand by me. If loving you is a sin, then I'm proud to be a sinner."

Ryuga smiled a real smile for the first time in life though he couldn't stop the tears from coming out, "I don't deserve you. I don't know if I can get you out of here safely or not…"

"Don't dare to say that ever." Hikaru smiled, placing a finger on his lips, "If someone is undeserving here, then it's me. And getting out of here, I'm more than sure that we can do that if we are together. And even if we die today, I will be happy to know that I'm dying with you."

"I will never ever let you die before me. If someone has to kill you, they have to go through me first." Ryuga smiled, placing his lips softly on her forehead.

"Who could have imagined you being this much sweet, Ryugie?" Hikaru teased, pushing him back.

"Don't call me that!" Ryuga said in a threatening voice.

"Make me!" Hikaru's dark amethyst orbs held a mischievous gleam on them.

"Trust me, I'll enjoy making you…" Ryuga smirked before their lips met again for another war of dominance which Hikaru knew she would lose easily.

But, even losing to the Dragon Emperor was a glory.

**0.0… I don't know what I just wrote… Forgive my sucky imaginations please and don't kill me!**


End file.
